Chained
by coffeegirl1321
Summary: Veronica the iconic singer of Chained,is the younger half sister of Takumi,and like Reira is half American and half Japanese.She's just as broken as the others or maybe even more broken.Maybe she's the cure to Nobu's pain or the one to make Yasu truly smile.All she knows is music and her pain, can she be fixed? All characters, M FOR SMALL REASONS SOME SCENES WRITTEN LIKE TV
1. Chapter 1: The Gang

**I'm starting a fanfiction based off my favorite show and manga ever NANA! I love it so much! I finished watching the first season for a third time and I'm currently on chapter 23 in the manga. It's so amazing. Some things will be different, but the basics are the same, the story line the characters etc. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter One: (Veronica's POV)**

"Yasu, where are you taking me? Do I finally get to meet this Nana of yours?" I said taking a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it.

"Yes, you're meeting my band members. Are you tired? Hungry at all?" he asked with worried eyes.

"I'm fine. My condition is under control. No need to worry," I said with a carefree smile.

"Does the record company know?"

"There's no reason for them to find out it. If I told them or not it would affect nothing. They'd just watch me and lock me away. I hate that," I spat the last sentence.

"Be careful," he said pulling his shades over his eyes.

"No need to worry. I'm fine."

"We're here," Yasu said with a small smile. "Wait out here for a few minutes, then come in. I want to surprise them," he said still smiling.

"Yes, General Yasu," I said with a salute then took a drag of my cigarette.

Yasu escaped into apartment 707. He told me it was they're hiding place, they're peace. I could hear them all erupt into cheerful shouts. It brought a smile to my lips. Yasu was loved by everyone he met. He could do no wrong. Yes he has flaws, but to me he could do no wrong. I looked at my brown to blonde ombre hair, perfectly straight like my hairstylist made it usually. I twisted my diamond nose ring, made sure my eye brown piercing wasn't covered by my hair. I fixed the chain from my ear to my lip ring. I checked my red lipstick in my compact mirror. Then knocked on the door.

"Coming!" said the voice of whom I assumed to be Nana herself. It was rugged alto voice with a rasp just like her music. She opened the door and her eyes grew wide.

"Hi hi! Is Yasu here?" I said with my famous heart shattering smile that's so sweet your teeth fall out, well that's what everyone tells me. Her jaw dropped and nodded stepping out of the way to let me in. "Yasu!" I squealed as I had earlier today and ran to hug him. A boy with a similar ear to lip chain piercing and a boy with spiky blonde hair sat with their mouths gaping open.

"You must be Shin and Nobu!" I giggled. "I like your piercing Shin!" I winked then sat on Yasu's lap.

"Who are you? Why are you sitting on baldy!?" Nana yelled.

"Veronica or you can call me Roni! And Yasu's an old friend," I told her.

"Veronica from the new band Chained?!" Shin gasped.

"Mhm!" I nodded. "Do you have any beer?" I jumped up and walked to the fridge. "May I?" I asked holding up a can of beer.

"Sure," Nana answered me.

"Where's Takumi?" I pouted.

"With Hachiko," Nana muttered bitterly.

"That cold hearted man, he never makes time for his sister," I said taking a sip of my beer.

"SISTER!" they all screamed except Yasu.

"I'm his younger half-sister. I'm five years younger than him. He's twenty five and I'm twenty," I replied. "We didn't meet until just before Trapnest's big debut. His father was drunk and got my mom pregnant when his mom was diagnosed. My mom told me to wait and find him until we were older to meet him. I wonder how he's treating his fiancé?" I said quietly at the end and set down my beer and took another cigarette from Yasu's suite pocket and lite it with the lighter sitting on the table. I after a long inhale I sighed.

"She deserves better. My brother is incapable of love," I whispered under my breath and hung my head.

"Veronica? Are you alright?" Yasu whispered into my ear and I nodded yes. I felt a pair of heavy eyes on me. I could feel their sadness, their pain, their hurt, their heartbreak. I let my eyes flutter up to meet his. I could see the pain etched into Nobu's eyes. He was screaming for help from the inside and so were mine. He could see my pain just as clearly as I could see his.


	2. Chapter 2: Wait

**I meant chapter 53 lol! My bad! Enjoy! PM me or review with any feedback or ideas. Thanks for reading.**

**Chapter Two: (Yasu's POV)**

"I'm going to get some more beer," Veronica said emotionless and exited the apartment. I could hear her running footsteps so I stood calmly. Once I was out of the door I ran.

"Veronica!" I screamed as I saw her collapse on the docks. Her body was shaking and her knees buckled and shook until they could no longer support her. I bolted to her side just to find her crying. "What happened?" I asked pulling her into my arms.

"Nobu! He feels it too. He shouldn't have to feel the pain I feel. He's so innocent," she sobbed. "No one deserves this pain," she cried into my chest.

"I'm here. I'm not leaving. I'll always be here," I whispered combing my hand through her hair. When she calmed down I gave her my hat and she tucked her hair into it then grabbed my hand didn't let go. While at the convenient store her hand held mine and never let go. I grabbed the case of beer and she grabbed cigarettes and a lighter. As we walked I stood next to her so not only did our hands touched our arms touched as well. She seemed so much more relaxed.

"I know all of come crying you. This time I didn't go to you. You came to me… Thank you, Yasu," Veronica whispered her finger intertwining with mine.

"I'll always be there for you to help. No need to thank me. I'll always do it willing" I grinned.

Until we got to the apartment she held my hand tightly, but all night she never strayed far from my side. I'm sure Nana assumed something that wasn't true. I watched as Veronica lite a cigarette and held it to her lips and took a long deep breath in then began to sing. It stopped everyone even Nana midsentence.

"I can't seem to find my hope without you, salt in my wounds, sinking in the waters of memories. I will always wait for you. So wait for me," she belted into the air her eyes closed to an old song. Nobu jumped up and snatched his guitar and Shin with his bass. And she sang it again.

"Locked doors on my heart, bars on yours, where is the key to save us from this misery, Falling forward into the fire with no protection, but I'll do it willingly all for you, I can't save myself but maybe you can," she sang to the harsh but delicate strum of the guitar and the bass.

"Hoping one day you'll find me and break down these doors, and we can shed a tear of joy. Falling forward into the fire with no protection, but I'll do it all, I'll do it all willingly for you," she sang grabbing my hand under the table and taking s drag of her cigarette.

Nana, Shin, and Nobu all sat with gaping mouths, but quickly started asking questions. Veronica answered smoothly like she always does unless it's someone close to her. She'd crack a smile but it never reached her eyes. I squeezed her hand under the table. Her eyes widen and gasped, but had a small genuine smile on her face.

**(Veronica's POV)**

"I should get going now. I have photo shoot in the morning," I smiled and let go of Yasu's hand walking to the door. He followed me out the door and to the car. His eyes were on me the entire time. I could feel the full force of his dark blue eyes and I couldn't stop the blush on my cheeks. The car ride to my apartment we were silent but the blush never left my cheeks. This time walking to the apartment Yasu stood a little closer to me. As I put the key into the lock. I turned around and pushed Yasu's sunglasses on to the top of my head. Kiss me, I thought. I stared at his lips hoping he'd get the hint. Kiss me, I screamed in my head.

"Goodnight," he smiled and kissed my forehead. Coward!, I thought and I could feel a small frown on my face. Before he walked to far I stopped him.

"Yasu!" I yelled. He raised his eyebrows. "You forgot your sunglasses," I smiled.

"Keep them," he grinned and turned to continue walking.

"Wait! Yasu…"

"Yes?" he asked slightly confused walking back over to me.

"Can I with you tonight… So I don't… you know," I said adding the last part so I wouldn't sound suspicious.

"Sure. Let's get some close for you," he said with a small genuine smile unlocking my apartment door. I hide my smile and grabbed my suitcase and filled it with some cute bras and underwear, some cute clothes, and shoes, and some cute pjs, and toiletries, then last of all my cell phone charger.

"Ready!" I smiled.

"Don't forget this," he smiled handing me the CD he bought me when we first met. It was Paramore's first album. I took it from his hand grinning, then tossed it in my bag. I grabbed my black wig and pushed my hair into it, took off my ear to lip chain and put it in my bag and slipped Yasu's sunglasses onto my nose. His eyes bulged out of their sockets for a few seconds before they returned to normal.

"Different?" I asked him.

"Very. Let's go," he said still slightly shocked and held out his hand for my bag.

Yasu lead me to his room in the dormitory and Nana gave me a funny look then realized it was me and laughed. I asked her where I could get some food and she answered. Quickly I changed into an oversized rugged t-shirt that went to the middle of my thighs and boy short underwear and a clean bra, grabbed some money, and headed to the third floor. I found Nobu sitting there messing with his guitar.

"Open your hand some more, it'll help you reach more notes in one place," I smiled and got a candy bar. Now my wing was gone and I wasn't wearing any make up. I looked like the old me in a way. He tried it and began to play one of my song, There For You by Flyleaf.

"Wanna be there for you, someone you can run to," I sang walking around the room thinking of Yasu who has always been there for me since the day we met. I met Yasu before I met my brother Takumi. Yasu was the one who helped me meet Takumi. At the time he was dating Reira. I hated her. I didn't hate her. I envied her. I still do.

"What are you doing here?" Nobu asked.

"Sleep over with my best buddy Yasu of course!" I gigged.

"You're sleeping with Yasu!?"

"NO! We're just friends!" I squealed but a blush was creeping up my cheeks, "Night Nobu!"

I ran to Yasu's room and took a few deep breaths before entering his room. I plopped down on the sleeping bag and listened to the water of the shower and his humming. I looked around his room and noticed some picture of me. In one of them we at the Battle of the Bands when Ren was still a part of Blast. Nana didn't know me and neither did Nobu. I only knew Ren and Yasu and they never introduced me until today. In that picture Yasu had his arm wrapped around my shoulders my arm was around his waist my eye were closed because I was smiling so much. Another was me on stage at my band's first concert. I was belting out all of my emotions. The next was Christmas when Yasu gave me my first guitar. It was when I first met Takumi who got me box of condoms. That's Takumi for you.

I heard the water stop and the rustled of fabric. Yasu walked out in an old t-shirt and boxers. Yasu looked less intimidating without his sunglasses. I'd changed my lip ring to diamond stud, just because I preferred it. Yasu laughed at me with loud chuckles.

"Hey! What's funny?" I said throwing the pillow at him.

"I set up the sleeping bag for me to sleep in so you can have the bed. Of course you being you assume I'm going to make you sleep on the ground.

"Well sorry for trying to be nice!" I said sticking my tongue out at him playfully but didn't move. Yasu sighed and picked me up and placed me on the bed then flicked off the light smiling. He'd laid down on the sleeping bag on his side so his back was facing me. After a few minutes of debating, I slid on to the ground and slipped my arms around his so my hands were n his chest. The rest of my body curled into him and I buried my face between his shoulder blades. He smelt of soap and Black Stones Cherry cigarettes. I inhaled deeply and snuggled into him as much as I could.

"Roni? What are you doing?" Yasu asked softly.

"Let me stay," I whispered into his back, "Please." In response he turned and his arms wrapped around me and his hand held my head against his chest. Without moving Yasu grabbed the blanket from the bed and wrapped it around us.

"I'm here," he whispered.

"I know," I said wrapping my arms around him, "Arigatō," I whispered taking in another deep breath and sighed happily.


	3. Chapter 3: Worse

**Here's Chapter 3! I hope you love it!**

**Chapter Three: (Yasu's POV)**

"Roni?" I asked rubbing my eyes. I found a note on the ground next to me._ Hey Yasu! I'll be back at ten if that's ok. I have a photo shoot, rehearsal and an interview today. You know how it is! I'll see you later. Call or email me at any time :) Veronica 3 _ the note read. I smiled at the note. Thankfully I have off for couple days. I need to meet with Ren before Veronica gets back.

_Whens your next day off?_ I emailed Veronica.

_Tomorrow! _ She replied after a few minutes.

_Good, I'll make some plans for us, _I replied.

_Great! Can't wait! Photo shoot time! See ya later! _ She answered.

I noticed my sunglasses were on the dresser and I laughed. I pushed them up the bridge of my nose and got ready. I met Ren at a safe restaurant where we wouldn't get caught. Ren popped a few peanuts into his mouth then took a drag of his cigarette as I sat down.

"What do I do?" I asked him.

"This is so new. You asking me for advice. I kind of like it," Ren beamed.

"I'm serious, Ren" I told him smoothly.

"Do you want me to be honest?"

"Yes."

"Tell her."

"But how? There's no way she could feel the same. It's Veronica," I said with my forehead resting in my hand.

"God your stupid! Which is pretty stupid, because you went to law school," he said dying of laughter.

"What is so damn funny?" I finally asked.

"Dude! She's in love with you! She's like Nobu over Hachiko. Like I am over Nana, how Reira is over Takumi! She's blindingly in love with you and you're so blindly in love with her you can't even tell. You've got it bad," Ren said taking a sip of his coffee.

"As bad as you?" I asked him sitting up.

"Worse."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(Veronica's POV)**

I looked at Eito who was making sure his buzz cut and piercing were perfect. Huyu spiked his dark blue hair and straightened out his suite. Kira stood next to me making sure I looked perfect.

"Do you like the idea?" he asked.

"Yeah, it makes sense, he perfect unbroken guys protecting the broken hurting damsel in distress. I like dress. The ripped up and dirty worn ballgown," I smiled. He fixed my curls and check everything. I sat on the stairs and the photographer hand me look off into the distance with my legs on Huyu, Kira sitting behind me with his arms wrapped around me and Eito holding my hands sitting close to me. In the next photo I stood next to a gravestone surrounded by fog with a dying red rose held to my chest. In the last photos we were all chained together in all different positions. We all go single head shots. In mine here was a black background and all you could see was my face and my hands holding the red rose against my face.

When we were done which was a about five, I changed and the makeup artist changed my makeup then we all left for the interview. It took about an hour and a half then we had rehearsal for roughly four hours where we messed around trying to figure out a new song.

"Lyrics! I've got lyrics!" I exclaimed. "These memories fill my mind, my heart explodes, this pain overwhelms me, don't watch me as I cry. Can you hear my heart beating, will you come back for me, will you came back for me? Like glass my dreams shattered as you walked away, this pain is too much, I wish I didn't have to live, with these memories, these memories of you. Can you hear my heart beating? Will you come back for me? Will you come back for me? Like Glass my dreams shattered as you walked away, this pain is too much. Take it all away, take it all away, oh just take it all away," I sang closing my eyes thinking of all my memories of Yasu. When I opened my eyes I could feel a tear rolling down my face. Eito, Huyu, and Kira looked at me with wide eyes and shock. The president of the company stopped by for a visit and his eyes welled with tears.

"Now that's song," he grinned. "You'll be the biggest band yet. Bigger than Trapnest and Blast," he grinned.

"I'll write the lyrics down so you can write music that can fit with it. Bye guys!" I said jotting down the lyrics and running out before anyone could stop me. I tucked my hair into Yasu's hat that I'd forgotten I'd taken this morning. I smiled to myself and caught a taxi. My phone buzzed loudly. It was Yasu.

"Hi hi!" I said excitedly.

"Are you on your way here?" he asked.

"Yup!" I replied happily.

"Hurry. We need to talk," he said then hung up. It didn't sound good. Everything bad I could imagine filled my mind. He and Reira are back together, was my only thought. I jumped out of the taxi and ran to Yasu's room and as I swung the door open Yasu rushed out and pulled me to him pressing his lips to mine. I melted into him, my arms wrapping around his neck, his arms wrapping around my waist pulling me against him. He pulled me into the room while kissing me passionately. I closed the door behind us and melted into bliss.

Yasu wasn't wearing his sunglasses so I could his feelings clearly, desire, joy, happiness, and…love. His hand caressed my cheek as I smiled at him. I'd never felt more at home than I had been with Yasu. No matter if I was angry at him I was always comfortable and relaxed around him. Yasu leaned forward and kissed my face, my shoulder, my neck and my lips tenderly.

"What is this?" I asked him as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his chest.

"Be mine," he whispered kissing forehead.

"It's about damn time!" I said jolting up excitedly. "I've only waited three years!" I exclaimed.

"Lay back down," he smiled, pulling me by the waist. I laid on his chest with a smug grin. "Why didn't you say anything?" he asked tucking a curl behind my ear.

"I thought you liked me like a little sister. Plus I thought you loved Reira," I answered. He laughed hysterically at the first part.

"I never thought of you as a sister ever and if I did then I had some very wrong and sinful dreams," Yasu laughed and I giggled. "The only reason I dated Reira was because I thought I never had a shot with you. Yes I liked Reira and yes I loved her at one point and I still care about her. I never felt the way I feel with you with her. If that makes sense. I can't even talk around you," Yasu chuckled covering his eyes with his hands.

"Yasu not being able to say thing perfect thing?!" I gasped playfully.

"Shut up," he said flipping us over so he was hanging over me his lips slowly moving forward to graze mine.

"Girlfriends aren't just meant for sex!" I giggled pushing his chest as he left light feathery kisses on my neck that made me giggle.

"Then what would you like to do" Yasu grinned smiling.

"I want to cook for the members of your band and Trapnest and my brother's fiancé," I answered excitedly.

"You want to cook?" he questioned. I nodded smiling.

"And can bring my band! I know my band and my brother's band is free tomorrow. Is Blast free?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed.

"I'll send out the emails," he grinned. I squealed and kissed Yasu excitedly.

"SHUT UP OVER THERE! I NEED MY DAMN SLEEP!" Nana yelled from next store.

"Does she know it's me?" I whispered scared.

"No if she did she would yelled 'YAY YASU!'" he laughed quietly.

"Then I'll make sure to leave early so she doesn't find out."

"Good idea. I'll set up the rec room and you can cook in the kitchen a couple rooms over," Yasu said smiling.

"Well let's sleep, because I'll be cooking all day," I laughed.

"Goodnight Veronica," he whispered wrapping his arms around me and burring his face in my hair.

"Goodnight Yasu."


	4. Chapter 4: In Your Shoes

**Chapter Four: In Your Shoes (Veronica's POV)**

I stirred and stirred but the cake batter for the dessert wouldn't smooth out so I set it down for a few minutes. I decided to make an American dish my mom taught me when I was little, homemade macaroni and cheese, my favorite. I looked in the oven and checked on the dish. I filled three dishes with it because there was so many people and most of them were boys. I decided to make a chocolate cake just in case if everyone was still hungry. It took two hours to prepare the macaroni & cheese, but I knew it'd be worth it. After I finished stirring the cake batter I poured it into a pan then placed it on the last shelf in the oven and set another timer for fifteen minutes. Quickly I walked over to the rec room to see Ren and Yasu setting up rectangular tables and pushing them next to each other so they formed one long table.

"He's not supposed to be here! Everyone's supposed to be out doing something!" I shrieked terrified.

"Its fine," Yasu smiled pushing his sunglasses up his nose. Ren walked over with a smug grin. He draped his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm the reason that finally spoke up. You should be thanking me," Ren whispered. I looked with him dumfounded then grabbed his arm and dragged him to the kitchen.

"You what?!" I yelled.

"Don't look so shocked. I knew he liked you since he laid eyes on you. I don't know how everyone else didn't notice especially you," Ren snickered. "Every chance he got he'd make sure he'd spend time with you. I'd never seen him so whipped. When you said you'd come to one of our concerts he spent all day and night practicing. You're probably the reason why he's known as the drum god," he continued. I pulled the cake out of the oven and checked the food.

"He even wrote a few songs about you, A Few Words for You, Next Step, Comfort," he smiled. "It's about time he said something. I knew as soon as you came here it was fate. It was time for him to step it up," Ren grinned.

"Comfort was about me?!"

"How didn't you know? It was obvious! _In brown eyes is my comfort, those lips is my salvation, in those hands I fall to pieces, in those brown eyes is my comfort._ Those lyrics were about you," Ren said somberly.

"I have an idea. Do you have your guitar," I smiled smugly.

"I like how you think."

While the food finished cooking and I added the final touches to the cake Ren helped me rewrite comfort. Our friends started entering the rec room I quickly ran to Yasu's room and changed into a casual but sophisticated dress. It was a simple black dress that fell over the curves of my body perfectly. I put my hair in a loose elegant bun with pieces of my hair falling out perfectly and wispy manner. I found Yasu's dog tag necklace and added that. I warned everyone to wear nice clothes even though the dinner wasn't quite up to par, but I wanted everyone to feel like they meant something. Before everyone settled in the rec room I snuck in and put food on everyone's plates. Yasu and Ren were distracting them so they wouldn't see. Thankfully Yasu didn't see me yet either. Everyone sat down and I finally walked in. Everyone stared at me jaws dropped even Reira and Nana surprisingly. The couples sat next to each other and I noticed an adorable sweet looking women sitting next to my brutally handsome brother.

"You must be Nana-chan! It's great to finally meet you!" I squealed hugging her. "I might have to steal you from my brother and Nana and I can keep you for ourselves! How's my little niece?" I asked smiling at her growing stomach.

"Whoa! You're so pretty! So cool! I think I might faint!" she said in awe and I giggled.

"Don't do that I want my niece and my sister stay healthy and strong," I grinned while everyone still stared at me. "Stop staring and eat! It took me all day to make!" I said and sat in my seat at the end of the table facing Yasu at the other end. Everyone ate happily talking about all sorts of things. My brother wore his cold mask other than when Nans or well Hachi talked to him. After dinner I brought the cake and set it on the table. Ren grabbed his guitar and I remained standing.

"I met you years ago, You found me, I was broken, All I knew was tears, In your eyes is my comfort, in those lips is my salvation, in those hands I fall to pieces, in those eyes I find comfort, You pulled me from the dark, you filled me with light, you mended my broken pieces and gave me a home. In your eyes is my comfort. In those lips is my salvation, in those hands I fall to pieces, in those eyes is my comfort. If heaven was real it's you, if love is real it'd be you, and my comfort's in your eyes. Please don't leave me to break again, cuz I can't live without you. Just let me live, in the bliss of you. Please don't leave to break again, cuz can't live without you. Just let stay, in your arms, just let live in your comfort, just let me live in your comfort," I sang let my emotions over flowed and gazed at Yasu.

"Please don't leave me break, cuz I can't live without you," I sang quietly. Suddenly with no warning Yasu sprinted around the table and his lips crushed my passionately. Faintly in that background I heard a gasp escape from everyone as I melted into Yasu.

"So that's why we're here!" Hachi said as Yasu finally allowed me to breathe, but keeping his arms around me.

"It's damn time Yasu!" Takumi exclaimed which took me completely off guard. I could feel my face fill with shock and everyone laughed.

"So that's who you were having sex with at three a.m.?!" Nana gasped jumping from her seat. I blushed looking down trying to hide my face.

"NANA!" I yelled embarrassed and buried my face in Yasu's chest. I felt someone tap my shoulder so I turned to see Nobu. His eyes told he was about to breakdown. All night he'd been avoiding Hachi. "I'll be back," I told Yasu giving him a quick kiss and grabbed Nobu's and pulled him to the terrace that had a crappy view. Nobu's knees buckled and I struggle to catch him but I did.

"How did you know?" he sobbed.

"Just like you knew," I whispered hugging him trying to soothe him. He hugged me tightly and cried into my shoulder silently. "I don't get it either. They leave us for the strangest people that make no sense."

"I couldn't help her anyway! I'm too weak!" Nobu said looking down at me tears streaming down his cheeks.

"If you're crying you are not weak. You are weak if you don't cry, because you avoid your emotions. That makes you weak. Now dry those tears, stand tall, and prove her wrong, and find a woman who will love you for every part of you," I said wiping the tears from his face.

"How do you know how to say exactly the right thing?" Nobu asked with a small smile.

"Because I was in your shoes."

"Who was he?"

"Ren." Nobu's eyes bulged out of their sockets. "But I'm glad he found Nana, because if he didn't. I wouldn't be the singer I am and I wouldn't have Yasu."

"Was Yasu jealous?" Nobu asked.

"If he was I never knew and I still don't," I told him. "Let's go back inside and have some cake," I smiled and pulled him inside. After that everything was great everyone was back to normal and had a great time.

"I'm going to take a shower. Meet you in the room?" I asked Yasu.

"I'll be there after I clean up," he smiled and gave me a kiss.

**(Yasu's POV)**

"Were you jealous of Ren when he was with Veronica?" Nobu asked me.

"It was a short amount of time before you introduced Nana to him. During their last month together he was talking to Nana. And yes. I was very jealous. I even beat him up one time because he'd made her cry for the eighth time in a week. I was done playing nice."

"When he was finished kicking my ass he said 'You make her cry one more time and I'll kill you or you can let her go so she can be with someone who actually cares about her.' I was scared shitless," Ren told him.

"What'd you tell her when you broke up with her?" Nobu asked him.

"Find someone who doesn't love another woman," Ren answered word for word.

"Well then in your case Yasu if you hurt her I'll kick your ass. You're not gonna hurt the girl who helped me realize Hachi isn't my only reason to live. I have music," Nobu warned and I laughed.

"If I hurt her I'll let everyone from Blast, Trapnest, and Chained jump me," I told Nobu patting his shoulder. I jogged to my room to find Veronica fast asleep hugging my pillow. She was so peacefully. She was curled in a ball holding her knees against the pillow. As quickly as I could I changed, removed my sunglasses and slipped into bed. She respond to my touch by turning and snuggling into me. She moved the pillow out of the way and wrapped her arms around me and planted a soft kiss over my heart.

"Yasu," she sighed sleepily.

"Yes?" I whispered holding her close to me.

"Were you jealous?" she asked.

"So jealous I beat him up and told him to set you free to be with someone who cares about you," I told her kissing her forehead.

"So you?" she smiled.

"Yes me."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For letting him break my heart so you could fix it," Veronica said opening her eyes.

"Thank you for finding me in the first place."

"I didn't find you. Fate did."

I laughed before saying, "You haven't changed a bit."

"Neither have you," she whispered her eyes fluttering closed.

"Goodnight," I whispered.

"Goodnight Yasu," she sang my name and I hugged her closer to me.


End file.
